myrmidarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sibrahim
Deep within the Shokram Desert lies the forgotten city of Burahk. Here resides the Sibrahim, a race whos only task is to guard the last great Ithirium Shard, which has through millennia changed their bodies from human, to something akin to a fire element. 'Origin' 'The children of fire' During The Great Human Expanse, a large group of escapees fled towards the unruly deserts. They never stopped to think what would happen out there, but anything was better than being hunted tirelessly by the Eidoloth. There was originally several thousands of the escaped humans, but the harsh nature of the desert, its many dangerous inhabitants and the lack of food and fresh water waned their numbers. The surviving humans wandered in desolation of the desert for sixty days and nights, driven only by a primal will to survive, When they finally came upon the great oasis. It seemed completely unreal, like a miracle sent by a benevolent god to them in their time of need. The oasis stretched far and wide, and was bountiful beyond anything they had ever seen before. Settling on the edge of the fruitfully land, the humans started to wander further into the oasis, as if drawn towards it by some unseen power. And as they came upon the Centre, they understood at once why they had been drawn to it. For there in the Centre of the oasis, surrounded by a small lake a pillar of flame reached to the heavens, and in it sat an enormous Ithirium shard of the purest red. The shard had guided them towards itself, for them to safeguard it, and in return giving the sanctuary. And so the human refugees with no name, renamed themselves Sibrahim, the children of fire. 'Rise of the fireborn' Soon after the discovery the first city was erected in the area surrounding the shard, and a grand temple built around the fire shard. The city was named Burakh, (meaning hidden in sand) and would become the greatest of all the Sibrahim cities. Time passed and dozens of cities sprung up in the great oasis, the kingdom of fire slowly arose and, the first Khezarrs was elected. But residing as close to a shard of such magnitude and power as the sibrahim did, would not go unpunished as to speak. Slowly they began to change, their skin turned crimson, fire sprouted from their flesh, curving horns started to appear on the heads of adolescent children and their eyes now burned with the light of the sun itself. With this change came also a change in culture and demeanor. As they understood that the changes brought upon them was the doing of the shard, their admiration and reverence of it turned into praise and worship. For it had molded them in it's own image, and in doing so elevated them closer to it's own divinity. The Ashborn sickness and the desolace Again time went on, and the Sibrahims realm grew strong, never venturing far outside of the oasis. With their newfound elemental abilities building and molding structures became much easier, resulting in more time to spend on the development of art, philosophy and science. Turning the kingdom of fire into a mighty realm of beauty and development, tempered by wisdom and a reverence of all life. This blissful state lasted for a few hundred years, until disaster struck. On a day now known as the shattering, tremors shook the earth and a colossal wave of energy washed over the lands. As it passed over the temple of radiance a series of cracks appeared on the Fire Shard, leading to mass panic amongst the priesthood and royal family. Yet that was not the worst of the incidents suffered that black day. The wave di d something to the Sibrahim, changed something in their already altered state. Hundreds of Sibrahims went into overdrive, burning so intense that they were reduced to black cinder husks, this again drove the into madness, causing the near destruction of holy city as the Fyran guard set out to quell their murderous rampage. As the city started to rebuild itself it was discovered that the wave had a second terrifying effect, six out of ten of all Sibrahim children were born without the fire of life, or ashborn as it is called. Unable to cure the ashborn disease,scouting sorties were sent north in the direction of the wave to seek its origin and maybe fin d a cure. But as they reached the end of the desert, where there before had been lush grasslands and deep canyons. There was now naught but a lifeless desolace. A place with less life that the desert itself. When they returned with this information, the great council became completely baffled. What in the name of god had happened in the north.After weeks of discussions a choice was made. Nazir Bin Suleiman, Captain of the Mubraizun and first sword of the kingdom, was to travel north, beyond the desolace to find out what had happened and return to the Kherzarr with the information he had gained. One year after the shattering Nazir set out into the desolce to find an answer for his lord. One hundred and eighty years has passed since that day, and Nazir has yet to return. Religion Society Physiology